Percy Jackson and the Bane of the wolf
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Jacob and Emmett Have a son, before the war and don't know what to do, so the erase all there memories Five years past and it catches up to them. He is A wolf/Vampire and Demigod. What will happen Takes place briefly during Eclipse then after breaking dawn. Takes place during Percy Jackson and Lighting theif
1. Prolog - The truth and What to do

_**This is a Twilight and Percy Jackson fic the Pair will be Percy/Oc and will have Mention of the Side pair Jacob/Emmett Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan and **_**Stephenie Meyer**

**_This fic is PJ, This fic will have mention of Jacob/Emmett through out the fic. They will be only people from Twilight who will be in whole the fic. Bella, the La push pack, and __Cullen's__ will be in the __Prolog of This fic. __I might have the cast of twilight latter down the road in this fic but nor right now_**

**_In this fic they will __visit__ Forks for the summer. There will no other pairs besides the ones above. This takes place 2 weeks before P__J__ and the lighting Thief then it will continue on in the sires. In Twilight this takes place in Eclipse and 5 years After Breaking Dawn_**

_**The main part of this story in Twilight takes place five years after Breaking Dawn. The part in the prolog is Eclipse and a back part to the story.**_

**_This fic will based off my Own Oc Theodore Aquarius Black Cullen. My Oc can be found on Facebook. If any one wants to know full details about him. In this fic he is more then one god like I have him as. Emmett in this fic was a__n__ unclaimed demigod so his power gets passed down to Theo Theodore knows what Grover is as well. _**

_**Also he's the son of Emmett and Jacob. In this fic. He's A demigod plus Half Vampire/Wolf. His Vampire powers are like Emmett's but he also has Edwards and Alice power as well. His wolf powers are quicker and he has super hearing plus his nose is sharper then a nin dog if you all seen Naruto He also has super speed and super healing. Sally Jackson finds Theodore and rises him along with Percy. That will be explained in first part of this fic Also Gabe isn't in this he died in a car crash.**_

**Prolog**** – ****We shouldn't have even went this far they will kill us.**

**No ones Pov.**

"Jacob, are you sure" Edward Cullen said as he looked at rival

"I'm sure, I have to its only way that our son will be protected from both the pack and the them. If they found out I slept with a Vampire I'm so screwed also they said Vampire Venom is supposed to kill us, Emmett bit me and it didn't kill me it made me more horny, also if I left the kid with your family they would know its Emmett's and I would have the blond bitch after me for fucking her boyfriend" Jacob adds

"True, also do you know what powers he has?" Edward asked looking at said kid who was playing with his brother

"I know one of them, he has Emmett's strength. Also I think he has yours as well I don't know what else though, Emmett agrees with me take him far from here I don't care just do it. It will be easy if we just left him. He's growing fast, since he has my Dna He growth will be slowed I hope. He's all ready 7 years old in Human times and I just gave birth to him just after Bella found out about me" Jacob adds sighing

"Dad what's wrong?" The kid said looking at Jacob.

"Nothing kiddo, just talking with your uncle on how to control your vampire side that's all" Jacob said

"Ok, I love dads I don't care if I don't have a mom, girls are so over rated" The kid said

Emmett just laughs "You got that right Theo" Emmett said looking at his brother.

"So what has your dad said" Edward adds

Jacob sighs "He doesn't know, I tell Theo to stay where you guys play baseball. I have Emmett bring him food each day. We can't keep this up he has to leave tonight because they know something is up and I can't hide the fact I slept with your brother for some reason Theo has a power that blocks out them so they don't know. They all most found him when we killed that Leach"

"Wait that's why Emmett didn't come with us he stayed behind" Edward said

"Ya I knew Jacob was prego, I knew it was mine and I'm falling out of love with Rose all she thinks about is her self she never notices how I feel. Jacob did and I love him" Emmett adds "To top it off he's my Imprint as well that's another reason we want you to help us" Jacob said

"That is shocking but I can see it and how you two love him but what can we do or myself do to help?" Edward added "Is there any way to erase his memory's of us and ours" Jacob said

"Yes one way but dangerous, you guys must bite him at same time" Edward said looking at his brother and Jacob.

"So what happens" Emmett added looking at his brother "He just remembers his name, his birthday, and if he's gay or bi. I don't know if he will remember you two. Has Alice seen him?" Edward said

"No. I don't know, Bella has I told her he was my cousin and she believe me" Jacob added.

"I love you guys, you to uncle Ed" Theo said. "We are sorry kiddo" Jacob and Emmett say as the bite Theo. He screams in pain and passes out

"Take him now Ed, I say you went to talk with Jacob about Bella We also left him a note but we didn't explain much it is to who ever finds him Also his Name and birth is on file but we put Mr Mutt and Mr Leach for his father part of that" Emmett adds.

Edward nods and laughs what Emmett said"My nephew grow strong and I hope I can see you again" Edward adds

"So what happens with us?" Jacob said

"You and Emmett will for get him over time, the short amount of time you had will be wiped out of your memory's. How ever if you do see him again you will just get a feeling like you know him. Your memory's can return but I don't know" Edward adds

**Time Skip - A month later **

Theodore Aquarius Black- Cullen sighed He just held his head as he woke up. It was the same three voices. He didn't know the voices. He was poor and lived on the streets of New York Everyday this lady named Sally who worked at a Candy store gave him some Candy today she was late.

Theodore then sees her with a man in tow talking very low but with his hearing he could hear them

"So this kid has been homeless for last few months and you want to adopt him, we have his file all that is said is he was born in Forks, his fathers didn't want to leave the real names so we don't know who they are, I called around the Black's and Cullen's live there maybe he is a relative of there's also you need to read native legends because of who the Blacks are" The man said

"I know I read it I don't care, he shouldn't be on the street. I can look after him my son is his age they can be friends and if it happens I deal with it at a later time I also know a lot about the supernatural people don't see what I see" Sally adds

"I see. Fine he's all yours, We will call you when he turns 16 to decide if he wants to stay or leave" The man added and walked away.

"My full name is Sally Jackson, and if you want a home you can be with me" she said looking at Theodore. Theodore nods and cries "Thank you" He said hugging her

**Later.**

"Hey mom who is this" Percy said

"Hi, I'm Theodore Aquarius Black Cullen" Theo said.

"He's living here now I adopted him, he was on the streets and I couldn't see him like that any more" Sally said.

"Cool" Percy added

"I know you guys will be friends" Sally said looking at the two.

**What will happen stay tuned. Ch 1 Five Years Later, Two Demigods and there adventure to Camp. **


	2. Ch1 Five Years Later

**Here's The next instalment for Percy Jackson and the Bane of the wolf ****Ch 1**** – ****Five Years Later, Two Demigods and there adventure to Camp. **_**Percy Jackson **__**is owned by **__**Rick Riordan **__**and **_**Stephenie Meyer**

**Time Skip - Pov Percy.**

Theodore sighs "So what are we doing mom" I say looking at her

"We are going on vacation now, and I know where, to Theo's home town Forks I don't care about Grover right now Theo I know you know and since Percy knows about you I should tell him about himself" She said looking at Theo.

"Dude did you eat my deer meat" I say

"Ya sorry I was hungry, I get cravings for Animal meat only thing was there was that " Theodore adds

"So not only are you a shifter but a vampire as well I heard about a clan that hunts Animals maybe they can help you, they live in Forks"

"Ya but I feel my wolf side is taking more control now then 5 years ago and Percy's a Demigod. I am as well on top of what I am I feel someone talking to me, in my dreams and I think its my Fathers dad because he calls me nephew" Theodore adds looking at Sally.

"Wait I knew something was up when those girls would stare at us" I say.

"Yes those were Water Nymph and Naiads who are part of your Fathers realm they were asked to look after you and stay hidden but some want to see you and that's way they waved at us every time we passed a lake or river and do you care about what I just said Percy?" Sally said

"I'm just shocked about what happen today Theo been here five years and nothing has attack us I know you did it to protect me" I say

"Yes and I'm happy and tell you truth I'm shocked they found you. Theo told me as soon you guys got home today Theodore and you took them out with out ease and no one knew I guess you know how to make mist and use it to make sure it was blocked form Grover and your teacher Question how did you beat the Kindly one" Sally adds

"I just go mad after it hit Percy and I blacked out after ward I don't know" Theodore said.

"You shifted your wolf power kicked in and you were just so big I couldn't see a thing Half your fur sparkled like the sun and your fur was bright orange with hinge of tan, you kicked her ass ripped her to sheds and a Some item came from her. I have it in my bag I go get it" I say.

"Sally, I need to tell you, he's my Imprint as well, I looked it up and I know what your thinking I let him come to me and see where it goes" Theodore said to Sally as I went to my room to get the item

"I know, I seen it years ago and that's fine" she adds just as I come back in the room holding said items

"It looks like a spear and the other is a shield Theodore said.

"Yes Theo you ok?" Sally adds

"It says Wolf Claw, and The Shield has a huge wolf on it, and it said Shaoaw Wolf. How ever that is in Greek and Roman and the spear it looks like its made of Stygian Ice" Theo added

"So I guess they belong to you and what?" I said

"Ice made from the River Styx Very hard to make and Craft it is also very delicate and can't melt. It is said that it is used to make a whistle for hell hounds but I don't know if that's true I never seen anything like it before Any way let's go" Sally said looking at us.

Me and Theodore get in her car and we head to Forks

**CHB**

Grover sighed "Chiron I don't know where they are" he said.

Chiron sighed "Well I don't know what to say Grover, also Percy is a demigod but I think Theodore is as well. Also I know he's more then a Demigod. He is also a Vampire/Shifter I know history of legends of Quileute and it is said that Quileutes believe that they are related to wolves" Chiron added

"Related to wolves sir" Grover adds.

"Yes, Wolves they can transform in to wolves and it is they only transform if Vampires are near" Chiron added

"Ok I see, what you want me to do then, stay here and try to find them?" Grover said

"No just leave them for now if they happen to be in trouble we know. The summer is here and they will be here soon for the oracle said so" Chiron added.

"But sir what about the dead line? also if Percy is who we think he is. Theodore he is a Titan's son I think, will he be welcomed or will he be kicked out" Grover adds

" I know, also Percy doesn't know who he is yet, his mother hasn't said anything As for Theo Titan son, he can't be Grover last Titan Child was Zoe and she is with Lady Artemis as for the dead line let's wait and see" Chiron said looking at Grover.

"Sir they been gone since October, its June 21 all most. I found out a few things but what's weird is the Storm that happened to close the school" Grover said.

"The Gods found out what it was, it was Theodore who caused it. He is Demigod but a strong one as well. That's why they want some one to find him or Percy before they end up dead" Chiron adds

"We just got reports from Wood nyphs Chiron, they said they think they saw Percy and Theodore How ever A Minotaur and Empousai have been sent by Lady Hecate to attack them and Hell hound was sent by Hades sir to do the same thing" A Styar said.

"Why would Lady Hecate attack them?" Grover adds

"That we found out, she knows what happen at the Winter Solstice, but we thought that Zeus Blot was stolen. Hades Helm was stolen as well" The Styar added

"Not good, no wonder Hades tried to kill Sally. He wants to know who stole the helm but why blame Percy he wasn't at the Winter Solstice" Grover said

Chiron sighs "Find them, any word did they take them out or had help?" Chiron said

"We do know I have the nyphs keeping eyes out but they seem to get blocked out by Theodore some how" Styar added

"Great all we know is they being attacked and we don't know where there are" Grover adds

"Some where Near Seattle that's all they said because some where to busy mating to look where they were headed" the styar said

"Grover go out that way find anything and report to me" Chiron adds

"Right" Grover said leaving.

**End Of Percy pov** – **Forks**

**No Ones pov**

Percy sighs "So this is Forks its small and Rainy" Percy said "Ya, but its good weather today" Sally adds

"Thank you Miss Jackson" Theodore added

"Its all right, we have a hotel and since we don't have to check in we can go swim on the beach" Sally Jackson said

**La Push Beach**

"Hey Theo, let's get changed" Percy said "Sure" Theodore added

_There were a few people on the beach. Most of them were tall boys and two were girls they were on the beach having a party. Both boys get changed and go in the beach for a swim. The others on the beach watch the two boys swim_

"Percy, do you want to want get some pizza when we get to the hotel" Theodore said.

"Pizza sounds good and what games do you play also your what 6.2?" Percy adds "I like Naruto, or amine and yes I am" Theodore added

"So what do think of this town" Percy adds

"It is ok maybe good for vacation, and I would love to see everything around here" Theodore said looking at his friend.

**Mean while - Jacob was with Emmett**

"Emmett, he's here" Jacob said

"Who?" Emmett adds

"That feeling I had and that vision Alice told us about about those kids coming" Jacob said

"Oh that and I feel it as well" Emmett adds

"Yea and what's weird is I get a weird vibe off him same with the other kid" Jacob added looking at Emmett

"So who he" Emmett said " I don't know and On the rez swimming" Jacob adds

Alice what is it?" Esme added

_"Are you sure we did the right thing" Jacob said. "It was for the best" Edward adds_

_"Its been two months he should be fine or has he matured because of his vampire dna or he might be dead" Emmett added sighing_

_"Hey don't say that and I don't know they still don't know, My father still doesn't know. She found out though and she wasn't angry but surprised you didn't tell her, she would have helped us" Jacob said._

_"I knew something was up. I'm not mad but I'm a little pissed you didn't tell me" Rosalie adds_

_"I didn't want to tell you we had a son, because I didn't know what all you guys would do" Jacob added_

_Rosalie sighs "I care for Emmett if he had a Son I would help no matter what. Also I know now you will take care of him and what's weird is you can take our venom and it doesn't kill you. Instead it makes you horny right" Rosalie said_

_"Ya" Jacob adds_

Alice sighs "Edward, Jacob, Rosalie, and Emmett talking in the past five years ago. Jacob had a son with Emmett" Alice adds

"Huh.. But why are you getting a vision now" Carlisle said.

"I don't know maybe there son has a power or something but I feel him and he's powerful also I asked them about it they seem like they forgot and don't know what I am talking about" Alice added

"Well we should do something if they found out about that, they not only kill Emmett but they would go after Jacob as well" Esme said

"Ok, but what can we do, if the pack finds out Jacob is screwed. He might be disowned if that happens then what" Alice added

"He stays with us I don't care if he's a mutt he's help us plus we have a nephew that is half shifter half vampire" Rosalie said

"Are you sure he's he's both that's impossible" Carlisle adds

"Yes I'm sure, Jacob told me of his birth and Emmett recorded it (Rosalie hands a tape to Carlisle) This tape proves it how ever right now his wolf side is taking over, I don't know how he hunts he's on the rez, Seth just called me and told me Jacob was acting weird. I guessed why his son is here" Rosalie added

"No wonder Jacob ran pass us while we were hunting he was looking for his family but your right why would he forget unless they all forgot each other" Esme said looking at the three

"Ya. Emmett doesn't even know who I talk about any more even with Alice vision. I remember Edward says nothing about it when I ask" Rosalie said

**End Of No ones Pov**

**Theodore's Pov La push beach North end**

"You sure they live here its middle of know where and will the believe us" Percy said

"Ya I'm sure I don't know what I can find out but once we do we head to the hotel" I add

"Sure, Hey is that a wolf watching us?" Percy adds "I don't know why a wolf would watch us" I say

"This town is more weird then how you sleep" Percy said.

"Hey, its not my fault I can't control this yet, it just happen, and your mom told me I it was to happen when I was older I didn't think this soon" I say looking at my best friend. "Not to sound like an ass, what the hell is that" Percy adds

The wolf looks to what Percy was looking at,

"Percy Jackson, Theodore Aquarius Black Cullen I found you, now come with me or you will die" it said coming at us.

"Empousai!" I say "Vampire?" Percy said

"I'm not a vampire what is with that stupid myth. The shifter in this town they know vampires and I can smell them as well" the Empousai said

"I figured the Cullen's were vampires and I know because I'm a Shifter as well I don't know and Percy No, they are servants of Hecate but what the hell would a minor god want with us" I add

"Yes and our master wants you also I should have seen that, but your powers are strong are they not" Empousai said

"Yes we are and Why, would Lady Hecate godest of magic and spells want us" Percy said

"Oh so you don't know, Some one stole Zeus lighting bolt and they said it was you also Hades Helm of darkness is missing and he blames you Perseus Jackson" The Empousai adds

_Jacob who was in wolf listened was about to do something when I sighed and yelled at Percy_

(What the hell is that thing, and Greek gods are real so if they are real children of Greek gods are Demigods. How can they be real oh right supernatural) Jacob thought

"Percy get back, I'll fight it" I add taking out said Spear and shield. "No, I'm not leaving you" Percy said just as he said that water hit the Empousai

"Dam you Son of Poseidon" it adds

"Oh fuck no wonder, A son of the big three No wonder your mother didn't want you to know" I say.

"Great just fucking great, Theodore shut up and help will you" Percy yelled at me

I get angry and yell back "I am" just as I yelled that Empousai came at me I jump back and land on my feet as it trys to grab me

I get mad and phase Jacob sees this but watches

I now appear as a huge wolf my whole left side sparkled in the sun light. My fur was bright reddish brown with hinge of gold on one side on the other it was sparking in the sun, with Tan orange with hinges of sliver.

_**((An: Theo's wolf from looks like Jacob's but with the other **__**colours**__** I've have added))**_

(Percy I will take this bastard protect your self grab my items) I bark at him

"Who you calling bastard you mutt" Empousai said

Percy nods and grabs it I snarl at it and attack it head on my fur sparkles in the sun as I charge at it I bite down and rip off its arm. It screams in pain (Now Percy) I bark Percy runs and spears it through the head. I then rip off its other arm and Percy rips off its head

Percy sighs "Can you phase back, I'm not use to talking with a wolf" Percy said

I nod and phase - "If legend is true about Empousai burning its like a vampire so make it go back to tartaus this way" I say

"I will be back, and I was letting you guys off easy my sisters how ever will not, or other things for that matter" it said as Green flames and black ones come from it with in the ashes was a Gold sword and a bow

_I take the items and look at them, as we walk we are at a small river now and I wash my self and Percy does as well _

"Anaklusmos why did this show up?" I said "Anaklusmos it means Riptide but isn't that the sword was created years ago for a hero by a Daughter of Atlas" Percy said

"She is with Lady Artemis now and Yes its not Riptide, its another sword I thought it was but the looks of it and both are yours now" I say

"Hmm I'll take it but what is it called?" Percy said.

"I know, that bow is an Italian Roman more like it but it still Italian made" A woman's voice said "Who are you?" Percy said

"Esme Cullen, and that sword is Greek I know that Jacob I see you there you can come out from hiding and help these two at least" she adds

"Your a vampire and that wolf is like my self a Shifter?" I say

"Yes, but I want to know what the hell Demigods are doing this way" Jacob said

"Demigods, no wonder Emmett said try to find Jacob, he said something about smelling something more worse then us and ran off" Esme said looking at Jacob

"Yes. We are and the Empousai said the shifter of this town know about vampires that's how I put it together about your family Miss Cullen as for him there I didn't think he be one" I add

"Hmm so if Greek gods are real then all the monsters are two, we have to get you two to see Alice" Esme said

"No, if you do that then..." Jacob adds holding his head Esme looks at Jacob "You didn't" she adds "I think so I don't know I think" Jacob added

(So he, Emmett and Edward must made each other forget, when I said Alice something kicked in) Esme thought

Jacob stares at me so does Esme they look at Percy

"What, oh, he black outs sometimes getting weird visions and most of them come true" Percy adds

I get a vision -_ Cullen Chick look out, Percy shouts"Huh what" A girls voice adds_

_"__Dammit__ a hell hound, a Minotaur Esme go left" I yelled_

_"What how you two sense that before me and how" A voice said _

_"Right Jasper listen to them, they fought our counter part Empousai and they mean it"_

_"So Greek gods are real" Jasper adds_

_"Yes Get down, vamp or get out of here so we can take these things on" Percy said as he arched the bow he had_

_"Percy No time she's in danger we can get to know each other later" I say_

_"Right, Make sure you two come back in one piece Emmett will have my head if you died" Jasper adds_

_Esme__ sighs "Percy look after him will you, and tell your mother thank you"_

_"Sure and why?"_

_"He's our family" Esme said _

End of vision.

"Percy we got to get your mom now she's in danger along with a blond Cullen we find her along with a Cullen who can sense emotions" I say

He looks at me "Not more?" Percy said I sigh and Nod.

"Rosalie. Plus Jasper what else my dear?" Esme adds looking at me

"More Greek myth monsters. A hell hound and A Minotaur are coming this way they are half way to where they are hunting Miss Cullen" I say

"If that's true what can I do, you barely destroyed that thing even with your inner wolf" Jacob said

"Go warn the others me, and these two will go after Jasper and Rosalie if they want them they have to go threw us as well" Esme adds

"I don't understand how am I your family. I never met you guys in my life or him for that matter and you guys want to protect me" I say looking at Esme

Jacob looks at me then holds his head once again

"Your part of our family because I think you might be related to us I'm not sure when I heard that Empousai say Cullen I thought you were a lost son of ours but if not Emmett had a son long time ago when he was human and we don't know what happen to them" Esme said looking at Jacob

"So is he a Demigod god because in a dream I've had, there is a person and he tells me I will find my father and he calls me great nephew I don't know how to explain it" I say

"That I don't know Jacob tell Emmett this as well" Esme adds

"Ya I will for Sure and Esme I think I remember but not all of it" Jacob said looking at her wolfing out the heading to find Emmett.

She nods "So what way?" Esme said

"This way, Also he's Perseus Jackson, goes by Percy, as you heard I'm Theodore Aquarius, Black-Cullen" I say looking at her

Esme nods "That tall boy you saw, he's Jacob Black. A wolf from the tribe here" Esme said

We nod and we look for the others

**Mean while**

_Esme, Percy and I arrive just in time to see Rosalie get hit and go down. She was about to get bite by the hell hound Percy takes out the bow and aims _

"Cullen Chick look out" Percy shouts "Huh what" A girls voice adds as Percy shoots an arrow at the hellhound

"Thanks, what the hell" She added as she gets hit sending her self into a tree near by

"Its not over Dammit a hell hound, a Minotaur Esme go left" I yelled

"What how you two sense that before me and how" A voice said

"Right Jasper listen to them, they fought our counter part Empousai and they mean it"

"So Greek gods and there myths are real" Jasper adds

"Yes Get down, vamp or get out of here so we can take these things on" Percy said as he arched the bow he had

"Percy No time she's in danger we can get to know each other later" I say

"Right, Make sure you two come back in one piece Emmett will have my head if you died" Jasper adds

Esme sighs "Percy look after him will you, and tell your mother thank you" Esme added

"Sure and why?" Percy said as he looked at Esme

"He's our family" Esme said

"I know, I figured out that much when you want to protect him and I will. She will be happy he's found some of his family" Percy said as I fought the Minotaur.

"Percy grab the Cullen hurry while I have him" I say

Percy nods and grabs Rosalie and helped her out of the tree

"Ug, what the hell was that and why didn't my vampire powers work against it" Rosalie said

"That was a Greek monster and it attack you, I'm Percy and my friend is Theo I don't know why but I would like to find out" Percy said as he help her to Esme.

Esme comes and grabs her. "Go, I'll take her, I see this is what Demigods do then so be it" Esme said.

Percy nods and we fight it.

_A few hours later Percy and I sigh as we try to catch our breath_

_"G_ah that is sick" I say as we get hit as we kill the Minotaur

"I know but I hope its not going to be like this all the time" Percy said.

"I..." All sudden I pass out

"Hey you ok" Percy adds

"He is just needs rest and some meat when he wakes up I guess" A voice adds

"Who are you?" Percy said

"Oh sorry, I'm a friend of the Cullen's and Jacob I came because Jacob said there was trouble. I'm Seth Clearwater" The boy adds

"Not to be rude but do you think we can get him to the Cullen home" Percy adds

Seth nods and they head to the Cullen home

**Cullen home **

"You sure, he's like me?" Alice said

"Ya he has Emmett's strength plus more and Percy told me and Jacob he has visions often" Esme adds

"That is weird why would he get her power, plus Emmett strength I would understand the mutts shifting power" Rosalie added

"Hey" Jacob said

"No Jake she's right and there Son Jake why did you tell me your cousin back then" Bella adds

"I don't know I panicked. I didn't know what you would thought of me if I said to you I had a son" Jacob said

"So do we tell him, I remember things now" Emmett added

"No, wait and see maybe down the road tell him Alice says he finds out later time anyway" Edward said looking at the group.

"So where are they" Jasper adds

"On there way, Leah just told me Seth got to where they were and She, Embry, and Quil are making sure nothing else shows up" Jacob said

"That would be nice, but if we stay we put you at risk to reveal who you guys are so at the end of the month I'm telling mom to take us to the camp back home so we are safe" Percy adds coming in with Seth holding me

"So his wolf powers kick in, same as us anger, but he gets tired and needs to rest, how does he hunt then?" Jacob adds

"Just give him any animal meat and he's fine for about a year give or take then he has to repeat it again or he passes out for weeks on end last time we didn't have any meat he passed out for three months lucky that was during the summer last year. I'm surprised though he's not craving my blood" Percy said

"What do you mean craving your blood?" Esme adds

"A few years ago the same thing happened we didn't know about the whole meat thing so mom said let him have some of your blood. Doing so it helped and made him stronger but it didn't last only a few months tops that's when we found out about what he was" Percy added

"So if he had human blood what would have happened" Carlisle said

"Make him sick very bad, he threw up after he drank this kids blood who he killed because he raped this girl we knew" Percy added

"Hmm human blood has the opposite effect on him, but doing so has made him crave animal meat instead of its blood?" Carlisle said

"Drinking Animal blood also makes him sick I told him to hunt something, he drank rat blood and it made him sick for a month with the shits" Percy adds

"I knew it his wolf side gave him more control over his vampire powers but what about his fangs" Emmett said.

"His Venom heals I got hurt about three months ago, my wound was so infected he bit me on my shoulder where I had my wound. The whole thing healed any infection that was there was gone" Percy adds

"I'm going" Carlisle said but Percy cut him off

"No need I tried to figure out what your going to say and I don't know, there's blood on his jeans he cut his knee open against the Minotaur I don't know if you need body fluids as well but he uses his boxers to clean him self when he wanks there should be a pair in his bag" Percy said as him and Seth put me on a couch

"You got to be joking Naruto and his favourite is Kiba" Jacob said laughing as he found said boxers and tosses them to the Doctor.

"Ya I like Naruto and he likes Kiba" Percy said.

"Hmm it seems that all three are combined with each other,

Carlisle said as he look at the boxers

He then continued His human half is protected by his demi half while Wolf/Vampire half fight for control no wonder he passes out, its because one half gets stronger then the other and it puts pressure on his body and the rest of the pressure can't escape so it makes him pass out, but it happens every day, Controlling it is the Animal meat, as for why Human blood makes him sick I don't know.

As for him drinking Percy blood, it helps stabilize him self. I don't know why but I think he's more demigod then both put together" Carlisle said "How so?" Jacob adds

"I don't know until I test him then compare his blood with you two" Carlisle added

"Well let's do it then" Emmett said.

"Hmm I see, Both Jacob and Emmett blood combined there for making him easy to control both sides. Human blood makes him sick because he's still human him self. As for Percy blood it effects him because of there demigod blood I think. I'm not sure it also helps stabilize both powers" Carlisle added

"So if he drank a lot of my blood, like a pint or so what will happen?" Percy adds

"Why do you ask that?" Alice said

"There have been times when he's weak and I don't know what to do, even with the meat there are times when he just faints out of no where. I give him a little bit of my blood and he's fine" Percy adds

"I see, his vampire venom is doing that, he needs the blood to help him keep the two from overlapping each other that's why he needs Percy blood to stop that. How often dose this happen" Carlisle said

"Maybe twice a year that was five years ago now for last two years its been three times and its rare and sudden so I don't know when it happens but. He's done this Year all ready" Percy adds

"So it is true, The bane of the Wolf" Seth said looking at us

"Seth what do you mean?" Emmett said

"Jake remember the old story my father said about our blood having a limit" Seth adds

"Somewhat, something about Wolfs bane or some plant" Jacob adds starching his head in confusing to what Seth was trying to say

"No, not that story. Well I wonder if that tale is about this one as well, any way the story goes like this Two wolves both males. One from the Clear water side and one from Black side were so in love with each other that they had a kid. Its rare for a male to get prgeo. Any way the male from my side died giving birth. The male from Jacobs side howled in pain it was heard as a Beta, the Alpha had to come. The male didn't want to leave his mate and a mark appeared on his arm just how it is with Jacob and Emmett this mark was so powerful that the elders tried to break it how ever they did doing so the killed his heart and whole by taking the child away.

Doing everything he could he made a blood purge killing all the elders and every one that stood in his way to get back his son. The one who calmed him was the males sister from my family side.

She made a promise to him, to help. Doing so they got the son back and they became friends. Fast forward 16 years. The kid grew up and got him self a boyfriend however things when down hill. His boyfriend was a vampire" Seth said

"Ok that ties in with Jacob and Emmett but what does it have to with Theo" Percy said

"Going on The kid got prego didn't tell his father about his boyfriend and said kid was half Vampire/Wolf like Theo is, any way the Vampire boyfriend was killed by the Volterra and said wolf was killed by them as well

The son who was born grew fast like Nessie, and swore revenge. He killed the ones who killed his parents in doing so he drink there blood and did in wolf form" Jacob said

"So that's why its called Bane of the Wolf, how ever not much details are known about why or how it happens but with its passed down in Black and Clearwater family" Seth adds

"Wolf bane also ties in with this it is said that if cut up or mixed in with herbs something would happen. I don't know because I thought both tales were myths" Jacob said

"Hmm I see now I understand why Percy blood... He's Theo's imprint but that still doesn't explain and if he is bane of the wolf as your story adds would he be in trouble by using both powers?" Emmett adds

"Yes and no. What is happening now yes because he's coming into both powers at once and after 3 months he be fine just headaches once on his blood day. Witch reminds me what day did he start carving your blood Percy" Seth said

"About five years ago, who's birthday is in - because that's the day it was on" Percy said

Jacob looked at Emmett then Emmett looked at Jacob "My birthday is said month" Jacob adds

"So no wonder you were mad on your birthday you were yelling at me and to me go to hell but that night you were fine I asked what happen and you said you didn't remember" Emmett adds

"So his...It makes sense because Jacob is his father Same with Emmett" Seth said

"Wa?" Percy said

"Ya, he was sent away at the time we had a huge war when he was born and our kind well they didn't know about him, and said wolf pact doesn't know, how did you figure it out Seth" Emmett adds

"His Fur. It sparkles in the sun his other half of his fur looks like Jake's" Seth added

"I noticed that I thought he would have a different fur colour our fur is said to related to our soul - his fur is bright reddish brown like mine but with hinge of gold on the one side and on the other side that is sparking in the sun like a vampire its Tan orange with hinges of sliver and is bright reddish brown as well" Jacob said looking at Seth

"So his fur is a give away was any one with you?" Emmett adds

"Quil, and Embry. I told them not to say a word. They knew right off the bat, and started asking questions like who Jacob got knocked up and such, made bets on if he can phase like Jacob. I won that bet, what else he can do. I let it sip that Jake slept with a dude and they were shocked, I told them kept it on down low. Sam didn't ask about it so he must have a way to block us out They agreed but they told me to ask you to give them answers" Seth added

Jacob snorts and laughs what Seth said "So true about them and sure I will tell them when time is right" Jacob said stilling laughing

I groan "What hit me why do I feel like I got hit by a bus, Percy don't tell me I fainted again" I say looking at my friend

"Yes, and I got you just in time or we would have fallen in the river" Percy said

"Dam, Ieti mai" I say

"Cursed blood? You know our language" Seth said

"Yes for some reason, I do, I have dreams where I'm sitting on grass as a young boy, and two girls I think names was Leca or Ema something would bring me food and teach me, In this dream I would listen eat and they would leave then it would appear. The other me the eyes One Eye piercing red the other gold yellow and it would say that I'm a worthless I have no family but then bright reddish brown wolf comes out of know where Rips it head off. Looks at me licks my face and I hear his thoughts Your family, it leaves I go to the body and drink the blood

Then a man comes tall and hooded asks what happen I tell him he nods takes the head chops it in half and takes the half where the eye is golden yellow and burns the other half. He smiles at me and says your strength is your power I believe in you my son" I say

Jacob looks at Emmett then he looks at his family.

"Seth call Leah and Emily tell them to meet me and Emmett" Jacob said

Seth nods and hits a number on his cellphone "Yo, its good, reason I'm calling Jacob wants you and Leah to met him. What about. I can't say Emily but he is bringing Emmett along they are going to tell you something that can not be told to any one not even Sam or the elders. Son... Yes. Five years ago Yes, No only ones who know are Quil, my self, Embry, Jacob, Emmett, I don't know how you or Leah know. That's reason I'm calling Said son is back in town and just told us about a dream he had and he remembers you two Ok ok I tell him but he will be pissed" Seth said sighing hanging cell phone up.

"What about me being pissed?" Jacob adds

"Your father knows, same with Leah and Emily. The girls I don't know how they know and they told your father. He said he rather hear it from you. He sort of knew five years ago and didn't want to say something to you until you did, Emily said met at your dads bring Emmett as well" Seth said.

"Ok that was better then I expected I though he flip say something I can't be with Emmett the elders will have my head along those lines" Jacob said looking at Emmett.

"Jake, let's go, your father will understand, plus we can tell him what has happen as well" Emmett said getting up.

"Sure, we will be back, if you don't here from me in an hour Call my house ok Bella" Jacob adds

"Sure" she added looking at Jacob as him and Emmett leave.

"Any way I want to sleep, do you mind if me and Percy stay here the night, our hotel is the other side of town and I can't move until tomorrow any way" I add

"Why can't you?" Bella said looking at me

I sigh " When ever this happens, I faint I become weak, my body becomes numb and I can't move until a certain time the next day" I add

"Sorry I forgot to tell you guys that" Percy said

"Its good I can study Theodore more" Carlisle adds looking at me.

"Can I call the hotel we are at my mom might wounded where we are" Percy said.

"Yes dear, phone is in kitchen" Esme adds.

Percy goes to the kitchen and calls the hotel. "Room 39 please, I don't know what floor Sally Jackson is the name ok I hold

"She's not there, went out to get some food, said if son come by be back by night fall, Yes I would Tell her its Percy her son. We had some trouble and taking care of it we will be there in the afternoon some time. Her adopt son. Theo Fainted. Yes he's fine but can you let her know that she understand Yes thanks you two have wonderful night" Percy said hanging up with a sigh

Jasper was looking at Percy and his emotions "How can you be so calm about this?" He said from the kitchen.

Percy was about to say something when I yell "Its because of our souls we have bonded as friends, and he knows what to do when I'm like this for last five years he and his mom have been taking care of me. Sally is a great person she understands what we are and what you guys are Basicly She Bella before Bella was a vampire" I say

"How can you hear me from the kitchen as Percy and Jasper come back into the room

"He can because of his wolf hearing I don't know how far he can hear but his Senses are sharper, reflexes are stronger and more" Seth said sighing looking at Jasper.

"I see" Jasper adds

**Black House**

"Dad what's up" Jacob said.

Billy black smacks Jacob upside the head

"You could told me, I would have understood, but no I had to find out from Emily and Leah that you had a son" Billy said

"Ow..." Jacob adds

Emmett laughs "So how did they find out?" Emmett added looking at Mr Black.

"They didn't, they thought he was a kid on the rez who was poor. How ever they saw him one day and followed him. That's where it got strange. Each day they saw him and each night as well but he stayed in the same spot - at night clothes and food would be there" Billy said.

"I noticed how the clothes were, So I followed the Cullen's and I found out it was Esme and Alice doing the deed

I thought ok his parents must died when she was around hunting Bella how ever the kid just smiled when the Cullen's came so he knew them" Leah said

"That's when Sue got called to make fish and I had to help, we didn't know who order the fish only said to be drop off near the rez high school" Emily adds

"They ask me if you had anything to do with it, I said I don't know I haven't seen you for weeks, all you told me was you up north and need time to think" Billy added

"So me and Leah did some digging we up north, we found out Jacob was in the hospital. Doctors didn't say why So we left, how ever you returned two weeks later saying you were fine. This took place after Bella made Paul blew his fuse. Any way they said you were that four months" Emily said

"We told Billy and he said maybe he got the flu" Leah adds

"They didn't believe me. So they asked other members to check on you" Billy said

"That's when we found out about you two, a pack member told me he saw you guys in Port Anglus kissing and seeing a movie" Leah said

"So we thought it was that you were hiding from us so we asked Seth, Quil, Embry to ask you questions each day, but for some reason you two would disappear, we didn't understand why or how but we knew something was up" Emily added

"Ok that explains how you guys found out about me and Jake but doesn't explain how you both know about Theodore" Emmett said

"Oh we didn't until Sue got a call form a friend in New York who said that there was a young boy around 7 with out family and phasing with no control. He kept tabs on the boy, only thing he found out was he was poor and living on the streets and was getting food each day by staff who worked at a candy store That was five years ago" Emily adds

"The rest is blank, he told Sue that some orphanage was looking in to our history and Cullens as well about three years ago, we found out it was said boy using a pubic library and his name was written down Theodore Aquarius BC So after we found the name we asked Billy if he had any more kids what he name them" Leah added

"I told them Theodore, and they told me your a grandfather, I was like ya right and they showed me everything they found plus Sue told me what her friend found As for the fish that was for the four months you were away so I put two and two together" Billy adds

"Sam wounder what the fish was for he snooped like we did got jack and it seemed someone had same idea we found Theo with fish. We asked him how he got It he just it was put here when he was sleeping, some one else knows and were looking after him as well" Leah said looking at Jacob

"We didn't want to say anything until you told the pack. I understand why you hid this back then, just after the war you were clam we wounded why How ever we couldn't figure it out" Billy adds

"So me and Leah put two and together and did more digging found out male from our pack broke rules years before and dated a vampire and we found out that if both got together and had a kid the pregnant male would be away for 4 months to make sure the Vamp Venom didn't kill him -So that's when we put it together you were pregnant you went up north because effect of the his Venom freezes at a high - point" Emily added

"So that's why its making me a horny wolf" Jacob said

"Somewhat. We are still exploring that" Billy adds

"Going on. The child ages fast as well, then we count back each time we met him put two and two together and everything added up with you and Vamp boy here" Leah added

"Do the elders know?" Jacob said sighing

"No its none of there business, I want you to be happy even if your with Emmett, I don't care what he is he's helped the pack and saved Seth" Billy said.

"I also thank you, when I met you I thought you were just a jock type vamp you know" Leah adds

Emmett laughs "You guys have some sappy wolves. Your welcome. We have to get back Jake told Bella to call in an hour. That is almost up" Emmett said looking at Billy.

"Fine take this to him. Its a herb, I know what he is. Seth told me. Bane of the wolf. If it is true this herb will help him get both powers under control" Billy adds

"Thanks dad" Jacob said and both leave.

1-2-3

"As I said the bow Italian and Roman Its still Italian made, as for the Name Piercing Fang. As for the sword Anaklusmos Of Fate" Esme adds

"Wait that makes sense, He's a Wolf/Vampire but why would they come into my hands" Percy said.

"Anaklusmos Of Fate is a sword that was used by Perseus long ago when he was in Italy it was lost during his war against the gods. As for the bow I don't know but Piercing fang it suits it" I say

_(An: The bow will be explained later, its quivers never run out)_

"Yes it does, but what's it say, Esme you said its Italian what do you mean?" Percy said.

"Do you mind if me and Carlisle look at them. The Bow, The spear, Shield and the Sword?" Esme said

"No if it helps us understand what it says then go head" I say

Emmett and Jacob get back and notice Percy and Theodore sighing.

"Where is every one?" Jacob said looking at us

"Hunting, Doc and Esme are upstairs trying to figure out the weapons that we found and thank you Jacob" Percy said looking at him.

"No thank you also Nice Phasing by the way you phase like me full control" Jacob adds

"Not always. I phased once half human half wolf made Percy shit his pants. I don't know how he can understand me but he can in my wolf form maybe its because of the years we been together and what has happened in our life as well" I say

"So what region was wolf" Emmett said with a grin

"Upper, his lower region was all human but with patches of wolf fur near his crotch" Percy adds laughing.

"Ug don't remind me, after I phased back I was naked all my clothes we ripped and we had class in minutes" I said

"So what you two do" Jacob said.

"We didn't do anything, what happen next shocked us. A snow storm happened and we were sent home for rest of school year this was last October just before Halloween" I add

"Wait it's June now almost summer to be right why couldn't they give you the school work and why closed for rest of school year" Jacob adds

"They did, Eight months worth, me and Theo finished it back in November, as for why it closed every thing inside after the storm was frozen" I add

"Ouch. So what have you guys been doing since then" Emmett added

"Playing videogames, seeing movies, hanging out, walking find out who Theodore's god is, and coming here for the summer" Percy adds

"To top it, we figured I can control Water, Fire, Ice, Darkness and I'm good with a bow" I add.

"Yep and I can control Water, Ice and also good with a bow" Percy said

"Ah so how it go" Carlisle said.

"Not bad, I thought he kill us, but he wants us to be happy and he said. Some herb to give Theo" Jacob adds

"So he knows the story?" Carlisle added

Jacob nods and hands said herb to Carlisle.

"I'll make him a drink as for your Weapons we found something that you two might want to hear, Also Jacob, Emmett it involves you guys as well" Carlisle.

The doc comes back with a drink for Theo. Theo drinks it all and sighs.

"Starting with the Bow Piercing Fang, that relates to Bane of the wolf story, it dates back to Jason Clear Water and James Black the ones whom this story is told after.

Anaklusmos Of Fate belongs to the Son T.J Black - Clearwater. Who dated Sam Cullen

As for The Spear (Wolf Claw) that is made of Stygian Ice and The Shield (Shadow Wolf) those belong to Sam Cullen witch we found out were giving to TJ as a gift. When there son was to be born. The bow was to be giving to there son as well.

How ever they died before it could happen and these items were lost. Some one made sure it got back to our family Who I don't know.

The how we know - Theo and Percy killing said Greek monsters

The Why - that is because The Son of TJ Black/Clearwater and Sam Cullen his birthday was today" Esme adds

"Wait your saying all this is connected?" Percy said looking at Esme.

Jacob, Emmett and I look at Esme then Percy

"What was the son's name?" Jacob said. "No way, Dad?" Seth said looking at Esme "No, but a Clearwater. Your fathers great uncle" Esme adds

"Leah isn't going to like this" Seth said looking at Jacob.

"Well she can go fuck her self but that's weird so who from my dad's side then is realted to James then?" Jacob adds

"Well it splits Your mother is related to Clearwater by blood and she married your dad. Your mother's father is related to Jason and her father was related to James" Esme said.

"What" Jacob and Seth add

"So we are third cousins by blood?" Jacob adds

"Yes" A voice said.

"Miss Clearwater what you doing here?" Jacob adds

"I was digging like Leah, and when they told me about Theo I thought back to Jason. He hid a lot of things around this area. I found some of those things Letters to James Also a picture of TJ being held by James. I went digging more and found Pitcures of Tj and Sam. How ever what shocked me was who is in a few of the pitcures as well plus a pendent and a letter to them as well" Sue adds handing the picture to Esme.

"Alice and Jasper?" Esme said

"This was taking New years Day 1601. You said Alice and Jasper found you guys 1801 right?" Sue said

"Yes" Esme said The others come in

"Alice Jasper did you guys know Sam and TJ Also Sue found a letter for you two along with a Pendent" Esme said

"So it has come full Circle I knew it would but I thought those were gone So he is the Bane of the wolf just like T.J was" Alice said looking at me

"Alice explain" Edward adds confused

"Oh right sorry, 200 years before we came to find Esme and Carlisle we found Sam and TJ. Living on the out skirts of Forks. Me and Alice spent a 198 years with them until the deaths in 1799, the next 2 years we were on the run. The Volturi didn't know we lived with them.

Sam Cullen is related to Carlisle his dads brothers son. Sam had powers like Edward and Carlisle while TJ had powers like Emmett and Alice on top of his wolf powers" Jasper said

"Now it makes sense all of this but what about the pendent Mom found?" Seth said

Alice rips open the letter and reads it.

"Alice

_If you read this then we are dead because of our son. Please tell cousin __Carlisle__ I know that he is alive. I don't know how but TJ told me I don't have much to say TJ says thanks for helping protect him I don't know what he means but Alice you do Please read what TJ says its important He never told me of his visions until you came around I know a few things about your __future__ along with our Great Great Nephew Theodore_

_Tj hid these because of the effect it would cause if Seth, Jacob or Emmett found them. Emmett I don't know that name but Jacob that sounds like Black to me and Seth sounds like Clearwater. I don't know why Tj told me to write this but he did He said it would help understand what happens with Theodore but it seems he's wrong it was found by Sue Clearwater" _

_Sam Cullen. Dec 24 1798_

"What" Seth, Emmett and Jacob say

"Hold on let me read more" Alice said looking at the confused three.

_Alice._

_Thank you for helping and Protecting our son it means a lot to me and Sam. Also You future ties with our Great great Nephew Theodore and his friend Percy Jackson my best friends Great nephew they will be 12 when they find you don't say anything that you know about them because it will mess the time line up - I know because of our power they are demigod. His Fathers are Jacob Black and Emmett Cullen adopted Son to Carlisie. Theodore if you read this or hear this you were __meant__ to go away because if not the same thing would have happen with you that happens with us in a years time Don't blame your fathers for what they did or how. It was planed from the start dating back to us._

_Yes I am the Bane of the wolf. My father raised me. I got prgeo and didn't tell him. Our son was half Vampire/ Half Wolf._

_How ever That was split up to four __family's.__.. 3 being Wolves and the other a vampire._

_Clearwater, Black, Jackson and the last family had a son Emmett. Alice the Pendent you must give it to the __decedent__ of Perseus Davis Jackson. He will understand once its in his hands. As for Emmett I don't know if he lived or not I have __foreseen__ him getting mulled by a bear and on the verge of ding. One thing also some one in Black family dated someone from Emmett family. _

_Perseus Davis Jackson was born same time as my self. We were best friends His father Danny Jackson died when he was 3. His mother gave him to his sister and her family the Calls_

_Perseus Davis Jackson was also a Demigod and Wolf as well. His father was like us I don't know how or why the elders at the time couldn't __explain__ it when Perseus phased. His Demigod Mother is the godest of Wisdom Athena._

_He did have a girlfriend A __daughter__ of Poseidon but that didn't last long she got pregent and died during child birth_

_I don't know because he was only 15 when it happen he gave the kid up I don't know if the kid lived or died_

_After that he had a boyfriend Son of __Poseidon__ and they lived a happy life. _

_Perseus died fighting for the gods. __Poseidon__ and Athena __buried__ him North of Forks. His bones need to __buried__ on our grounds so Geha doesn't get them. If she does then the gods will have there hands full._

_The Son of __Poseidon__ might still be alive, I don't know Demigods are harder to read_

_TJ Black/Clearwater Dec 24 1798_

"Ok that makes more sense what's happening with you but her isn't she earth and her Roman name is the world" Percy said looking at me

"Yes, her husband was Tartaus it is said his heart is what keeps the underworld going" I say.

Alice sighs "So if this is true could I phase?" Percy said

"Yes it could mean you can but I don't know why this was hidden it should be taking to Billy I let him read the note as well. As for the Pendent here you are Percy" Sue said handing him it.

"That is so cool, its half sliver half blue" Alice adds

"Oh shit not good" I add.

"Crap, Sliver and blue means a Son of Athena or Son of Poseidon were together at one point they have been rivals since Medusa but why bring this to me" Percy said

"Your a son of Poseidon. I'm a demigod I don't know who my demigod figure is but if I thinking right It might be Athena. I'm not sure" I say

"It could be Ratatosk" Percy adds "Why do you say him?" Emmett said

"Ratatosk you might be on to something Percy and He Controlled Darkness Fire and Ice also he dated a Son of Poseidon, who bonded with him and they shared powers that's how he knew to use water His Symbol was sliver blue stands for Poseidon" I add

"That is sure messed but it makes sense its all tied back to each of us" Emmett adds

"It was you who order the fish," Sue said.

"Ya. It was I was also looking out for him, one day out the blue he got sick Leah and Emily didn't know what to do they tried a few things but I decided to try something, Carlisle said so called you hoping you would listen, you didn't know my voice back then so I ordered about 60 dozen fish. Going on Theo he ate half of that and he was fine until his cravings after he left. As for the other 30 dozen I don't know what happen to them" Rosalie said

"So Edward will his memories come back" Esme adds "No, over time they will, some will be harder then others" Edward said.

Alice sighs and touches Theo leg as she passed.

Theo spaces out So does Alice.

_**Alice- Vision.**_

_"Sally look out" Theo said "What" Sally said._

_"Wolf Claw here my cry, Claw blitz" Theo yelled trusting the Spear and hitting a hell hound_

_"Anaklusmos Of Fate Come to me and Shine you light - O Divine Judgement of Helios - Black Flare _

_Piercing__ Fang strike my foes down with your ancient Quiver. Light and Dark here my cry I call forth your __Ancient__ power - Fang Of Darkness Cry of Light Soul Bite" Percy shouts_

_"Percy look out __Shadow__ Wolf I need you expand and Protect the one I love Speed of Darkness" Theo said_

_"Thanks, Theo, Mom" Percy shouts looking back to see hiss mom getting __garbed_

_"No da__m__mit let her go Uncle Hades You will not get her I will find what was taking I __swear__ on the Styx" My voice changed right then and there _

_"Hey __Shark Breath__, you ok, you not hurt or did the hell hound make you its chew toy" Theo said laughing._

_"What you say Death boy, No the __hell hound__ didn't make me a chew toy, I made it one and its our pet now. It says Hades attack us because of what's going on" Theo adds _

_Do you have any coin on you, that we stole from __Medusa__?" Percy said._

_"Ya and I'm using it - O godest of Rainbows here my cry - I Nephew of Lord __Ratatosk__ ask of thee __Accept__ my offering - Hades Lord of Dead. __Underworld._

_"Who dares call me wait You?" Hades said._

_"Theodore Black Cullen, you deathness" Theo said_

_"Well you got my __attention__ with you __swearing__ why do you call Nephew to __Ratatosk__ and why do I smell death with you?" Hades said._

_"I want you to stop, Lade Hecate from hurting me or Your brothers Son, she chased us half across the states all ready. She knows about the your brother's bolt. I don't know what else she knows but once we go on quests she might kill us because we killed three of her sons so far" Theo said._

_"Hmm, I could. Why should I help you" Hades adds_

_"Well I have a__n__ Item in my bag that hasn't been seen since you all came back from Rome and it should be returned to you because I found out through some di__g__ging and killing a few things it belong to one of your sons" Theo said taking out said item and showing Hades._

_"Kid I don't know how you got that, but I've tried years to find it, how did you get it" Hades said._

_"Well your brothers son Percy found it. We were just of cost of New __Jersey__ about a two days ago and some Shark came to us begging for help Percy and I jumped in the water and found a nest belonging to said Shark. One of his kids got caught in some boat any way said boat had a chest I was helping the shark get out and Percy told me about a one of Ares Sons who was a thief or something years ago hid a chest full of things. Percy opened it and inside was this among maps to that city was __destroyed__ by the Romans or Greeks I don't know there was money we took that and everything else was there. As to why we smell like death, we dug up some bones Perseus Davis Jackson sir and they need to be in the underworld I don't know why though" Theo adds_

_"Hmm Fine Give me the maps and Item and you got your self a deal. Met me at Time __Square__tomorrow__, I have to get my wife from topside anyway I will talk with my Brothers Son __tomorrow__ about those" Hades said and killed the message._

_"Are you insane, Theo, that took us Three fucking days to get, and those maps we should give to my Great Great uncle who is a Son to Athena" Percy added_

_"He's 80,000 years old, he's a fucking old timer when we met him he thought you were Perseus Davis Jackson his father_

_He was a son of Athena as well Your Great Great uncle or __cousin.__ His other father was son to Poseidon. So I guess your great __cousin__ who was Unclaimed, we are I think" Theo said_

_"Ok, fine, but what do we do" Percy said_

_"Percy You are smart because you have two of the smartest gods with in your genes. I have two as well I don't know who mine are Any way point is we have to get your Great uncles bones to the underworld any way so that works in out __favour__ if we can get Hades on our side we can make a living hell to stop her" Theo added_

_"Your right, but why she Chase us half way to Camp though?" Percy added_

_"Beats me, we can get the sharks to get us to shore and we can come back, you mother needs to get to a __hospital__" Theo said._

_"Right -(Percy speaks in __Greek __)_

_Oi na Ia rita Helao Lady Lupa ia aniei al father uowq waei __Aquas__" Percy adds_

_(*Hear us, Lady __Lupe__ We must travel fast so give us more speed and power to cross my fathers plans Water.)_

_Theo Phases and Percy Climbs on his back and helps his mother as well Then they rush towards the water and they speed across the lake into New york._

_**End of Alice vision**_

_**Theodore vision**_

_"We have to go, if not hell we be here, I'm sorry we can't stay longer and thank you for all your help" Theo said._

_"It was no big" Jacob adds_

_"They helped even more, getting us a ride back to New york since our car was destoied by __Medusa__ when you told her that earth lady want to kill her after she free all her souls from her __sautes__" Sally added_

_"Ya but I'm __surprised__ she would come this far just to hunt me" Percy said_

_"Percy before me, your father was in love with __Medusa__, you know her story right" Sally adds_

_"Yes mom Athena got __jealous__ because she also like father and something along that I don't remember the rest" Percy said_

_Theo sighs "She made __Medusa__hideous__ to pay for what she did because of his actions as well" Theo adds_

**_On __Olympus_**

_"Athena is what my son and his friend say is true?" Poseidon said looking at her_

_"Yes. I was mad also at the time so I made __Medusa__ the way she was, I'm __surprised__ they know not many people know the truth" Athena said sighing._

_"They killed her, you know but why offer her head to you I don't get?" Poseidon adds_

_"Me and you have history, same with our kids. Perseus Davis Jackson was one of my sons I never told any one and he became a__n __unclaimed" Athena said_

_"So that's why you asked me to help you" Poseidon adds _

_"Yes. All though what happen next shocked me he dated your son and they had a kid - Half with powers of you and Half with me" Athena Added_

_"Now its full __circle__ - Percy is my son. Annabeth is yours. Emmett Theo's father was yours and someone __else__ wasn't he or was his family?" Poseidon adds_

_"No, Emmett was Mobuis, Zeus or Apollo I don't know. His mother was both of ours __because__ of the son that was born from Perseus Davis Jackson and Adam Strak I'm __surprised__ they haven't figured that out unless Hades tells them" Athena said_

_"Why would Hades tell them?" Zeus said_

_"Adam Stark's family most of them were Hades sons or __daughters._

_Until A Son of Hades fell in love with a Son of Poseidon and they had a kid this kid was Adam's fathers mother. They agreed if it was a boy let __H__ades claim him, if a girl Poseidon and each __generation__ was to do that __Opposite__ to the sex each time so it was girl if they had a boy ect if twins both" Athena adds_

_"Yes and me and Hades made a deal because of that thanks to them doing that I told Hades I would give my throne at bottom of the North sea to him, and he gave me part of the underworld South of the River Styx in the underworld" Poseidon adds_

_"I see" Zeus adds_

_**End of Theo vision**_

"Guys you ok" Percy adds.

"Ya It just got weirder with our family's Percy I had a vision some thing about Medusa and Emmett your human mother do did you know her also this happens when we leave" I say

"No after I died human and was turned I forgot about her, I remember a lot about my human past why" Emmett adds

"She was a demigod I had a vision of three gods talking Athena, Zeus and Poseidon and your related to Percy because of Perseus Davis Jackson and Adam Strak they had a son or daughter who then had your human mom who was both a daughter to Athena and Poseidon" I say

"That is even weirder" Emmett said

"Ya it is but we know how this pendent fits in now" Percy said.

"Yes and my vision happens right after Theo's vision you guys get half way to camp only to fight a horde of Greek monsters. You guys win then you send a message to hades - something about an item at bottom of the sea in New Jersey among that and the following day you give him the item and he helps get Hecate off your back" Alice said looking at us Edward looks at her.

"Great more of those demon vamps" Percy adds sighing

"Ya at lest we get Hades to help, also we should get Your great uncles bones, they are in the meadow near here" I say

"Sure but how we going to find bones that are 500 years old we do have a blood hound Alice Can't tell or you for that matter" Percy said

"Tj letter says north right what if he made a clue with in the letter to find the bones" Seth adds.

"Hmm you might be right, but if that so, certain letters would be messed just so we could find them" I add

"I read the letter over nothing out of place for that. I guess you will have look your selves" Alice adds

"That's all right and thanks for everything all of you" me and Percy add.

**The next day mid ****morning.**

"So are we ready to go" I add "I know where the bones are" Theo said "North of here we grab them then we are off" I Say

_**We leave the Cullen, Home and we get to the meadow.**_

"Ok good so far" I say to Theo he nods and we find the bones.

Just then a woman in a veil comes to our left.

"Percy get ready, Medusa what do you want" Theo said

"I see, you weren't fooled I thought you would be and I see Jackson knows the truth" Medusa said.

"Well, we can either talk, fight or do a deal" I say.

"I agree with Percy, I don't know if she has anything we want" Theo adds

"Hmm I do and I know where a few things are, they are back at my garden Aunty Ems and what could you two offer" she said

"We know that she wants you dead. Also some Titans want your head as well" I say

"Wait why does lady...world want me dead?" She said.

"Free every one you turned to stone at your shop, give us all your coin and we will tell you" Theo adds

"Fine - she speaks ancient Greek, and the statues come where we are and every one is free most of them were either Styars, demigods. A few mortals where there as well.

"She wants you dead because you and your sisters didn't try to help her take over the gods years ago when Hazel Levevec mom was possessed by her" I add.

"We were under depression, we need money at that time" Medusa yelled and a car blew up it was ours.

I get around her and cut off her head. I send it to Olympus to Athena.

**Me my mom and Theo, met with Jacob and the others**

**End of Percy Pov **

**No one Pov.**

"We have to go, if not hell we be here, I'm sorry we can't stay longer and thank you for all your help" Theo said.

"It was no big" Jacob adds

"They helped even more, getting us a ride back to New york since our car was destroyed by Medusa when you told her that earth lady want to kill her after she free all her souls from her statues" Sally added

"Ya but I'm surprised she would come this far just to hunt me" Percy said

"Percy before me, your father was in love with Medusa, you know her story right" Sally adds

"Yes mom Athena got jealous because she also like father and something along that I don't remember the rest" Percy said

Theo sighs "She made Medusa hideous to pay for what she did because of his actions as well" Theo adds

**On ****Olympus**

"Athena is what my son and his friend say is true?" Poseidon said looking at her

"Yes. I was mad also at the time so I made Medusa the way she was, I'm surprised they know not many people know the truth" Athena said sighing.

"They killed her, you know but why offer her head to you I don't get?" Poseidon adds

"Me and you have history, same with our kids. Perseus Davis Jackson was one of my sons I never told any one and he became an unclaimed" Athena said

"So that's why you asked me to help you" Poseidon adds

"Yes. All though what happen next shocked me he dated your son and they had a kid - Half with powers of you and Half with me" Athena Added

"Now its full circle - Percy is my son. Annabeth is yours. Emmett Theo's father was yours and someone else wasn't he or was his family?" Poseidon adds

"No, Emmett was Mobuis, Zeus or Apollo I don't know. His mother was both of ours because of the son that was born from Perseus Davis Jackson and Adam Strak I'm surprised they haven't figured that out unless Hades tells them" Athena said

"Why would Hades tell them?" Zeus said

"Adam Stark's family most of them were Hades sons or daughters.

Until A Son of Hades fell in love with a Son of Poseidon and they had a kid this kid was Adam's fathers mother. They agreed if it was a boy let Hades claim him, if a girl Poseidon and each gen ration was to do that Opposite to the sex each time so it was girl if they had a boy ect if twins both" Athena adds

"Yes and me and Hades made a deal because of that thanks to them doing that I told Hades I would give my throne at bottom of the North sea to him, and he gave me part of the underworld South of the River Styx in the underworld" Poseidon adds

"I see" Zeus adds

**We find the bones and put them in a bag and After we Leave La Push about three days later we were ****travelling**** by boat. Went through port in New ****Jersey**** found a few things now on the road in New York's ****country**** side.**

"Sally look out" Theo said "What" Sally said.

"Wolf Claw here my cry, Claw blitz" Theo yelled trusting the Spear and hitting a hell hound

"Anaklusmos Of Fate Come to me and Shine you light - O Divine Judgement of Helios - Black Flare

Piercing Fang strike my foes down with your ancient Quiver. Light and Dark here my cry I call forth your Ancient power - Fang Of Darkness Cry of Light Soul Bite" Percy shouts

"Percy look out Shadow Wolf I need you expand and Protect the one I love Speed of Darkness" Theo said

"Thanks, Theo, Mom" Percy shouts looking back to see hiss mom getting garbed

"No dammit let her go Uncle Hades You will not get her I will find what was taking I swear on the Styx" his voice changed right then and there

"Hey Shark Breath, you ok, you not hurt or did the hell hound make you its chew toy" Theo said laughing.

"What you say Death boy, No the hell hound didn't make me a chew toy, I made it one and its our pet now. It says Hades attack us because of what's going on" Theo adds

Do you have any coin on you, that we stole from Medusa?" Percy said.

"Ya and I'm using it - O godest of Rainbows here my cry - I Nephew of Lord Ratatosk ask of thee Accept my offering - Hades Lord of Dead. Underworld.

"Who dares call me wait You?" Hades said.

"Theodore Black Cullen, you deathness" Theo said

"Well you got my attention with you swearing why do you call Nephew to Ratatosk and why do I smell death with you?" Hades said.

"I want you to stop, Lade Hecate from hurting me or Your brothers Son, she chased us half across the states all ready. She knows about the your brother's bolt. I don't know what else she knows but once we go on quests she might kill us because we killed three of her sons so far" Theo said.

"Hmm, I could. Why should I help you" Hades adds

"Well I have an Item in my bag that hasn't been seen since you all came back from Rome and it should be returned to you because I found out through some digging and killing a few things it belong to one of your sons" Theo said taking out said item and showing Hades.

"Kid I don't know how you got that, but I've tried years to find it, how did you get it" Hades said.

"Well your brothers son Percy found it. We were just of cost of New Jersey about a two days ago and some Shark came to us begging for help Percy and I jumped in the water and found a nest belonging to said Shark. One of his kids got caught in some boat any way said boat had a chest I was helping the shark get out and Percy told me about a one of Ares Sons who was a thief or something years ago hid a chest full of things. Percy opened it and inside was this among maps to that city was destroyed by the Romans or Greeks I don't know there was money we took that and everything else was there As to why we smell like death, we dug up some bones Perseus Davis Jackson sir and they need to be in the underworld I don't know why though" Theo adds

"Hmm Fine Give me the maps and Item and you got your self a deal. Met me at Time Square tomorrow, I have to get my wife from topside anyway I will talk with my Brothers Son tomorrow about those" Hades said and killed the message.

"Are you insane, Theo, that took us Three fucking days to get, and those maps we should give to my Great Great uncle who is a Son to Athena" Percy added

"He's 80,000 years old, he's a fucking old timer when we met him he thought you were Perseus Davis Jackson his father

He was a son of Athena as well Your Great Great uncle or cousin. His other father was son to Poseidon. So I guess your great cousin who was Unclaimed, we are I think" Theo said

"Ok, fine, but what do we do" Percy adds

"Percy You are smart because you have two of the smartest gods with in your genes. I have two as well I don't know who mine are Any way point is we have to get your Great uncles bones to the underworld any way so that works in out favour if we can get Hades on our side we can make a living hell to stop her" Theo added

"Your right, but why she Chase us half way to Camp though?" Percy added

"Beats me, we can get the sharks to get us to shore and we can come back, you mother needs to get to a hospial" Theo said.

"Right -(Percy speaks in Greek)

Oi na Ia rita Helao Lady Lupa ia aniei al father uowq waei aquas" Percy adds

(*Hear us, Lady Lupe We must travel fast so give us more speed and power to cross my fathers plans Water.)

Theo Phases and Percy Climbs on his back and helps his mother as well Then they rush towards the water and they speed across the lake into New york.

We take her to a local Hospital and wait to met Hades.

**End of No one Pov**

**The next day Pov Theo**

I sigh as we get there. Percy sighs as he touch the bag with his Great, Great, Great, unlce bones. We see Hades and Lady Persephone come towards us.

"I see, hmm, you have more then Ratatosk in you, Mobius, they will not like that and my brother I see" Hades Said.

"Here you are" I add handing the map and item to him I rise my hand and make some mist to make sure other gods don't know what we are talking about

Hades sees this and wonders what I was doing.

"Good. We got a deal, also the bones are to make an ancient weapon for the both of you. Called Illusion of Death as for the other weapons you found they make other weapons when mixed with the bones as well.

Wolf Claw and Shadow Wolf mixed with bones becomes Demon Wolf Claw and Demon Wolf of Darkness. Anaklusmos Of Fate mixed with bones becomes Anaklusmos Of Judgement. Piercing Fang mixed with bones becomes Demon Fang

Also the pendent. Can made in to a bracelet and it will let you feel anything around you guys it was banned because they didn't know if it would work, but I think seeing what you did to the mist I believe it will" Hades adds

"I can block out certain things, I don't want them to know this, they have no right its ours and we should know as for this meeting it will to be talk about him aka the bones and how he was a great demigod and such, I see, but why do the bones need to be in the underworld, or is it the rest of them after said items are made" I say

"That's fine and I figured as much, They don't that was trap for her, so we could chain her and put her in something better then what she is in now. Also the items are made with of Stygian Ice, and your heritage, of being a shifter you be able to feel his spirit each time both of you He is one of the Demigods I liked, and I'm liking you two prove to me I can and I might help you in the future"Hades said.

"I will as well, I see great things can be with both of you. In human or wolf" Lady Persephone adds.

"Thanks both of you and I thought you Hate hero's Uncle" Percy said

"Well you guys have to come with us if you want the items made" Hades adds smiling

"Sure" I say

"I do hate hero's, but some over the years I have cheered for or killed my self. Persephone here has told me to clam down when it regards to hero because who knows when time comes a hero might be what I need to get respect up there" Hades said looking at us.

"We be honoured sir" I add looking at Percy.

"Well I have my doughs but I agree with my friend you should be respected even if you are a hot head like Ares" Percy adds

Hades smiles and nods, plus laughs. "Ares is a joke, he is too soft. He's a wannabe biker Kratos is a better man then he is" Hades said.

"I agree sir, I like Kratos, he' s my Idol same with you sir" Percy said looking at Hades.

"Wait what, that I didn't see coming I thought you idolize your father not me. That should be a nice talk when I go there at the winter solstice and Kratos for some reason I feel him off one of you I don't know who" Hades adds

On Olympus they are wondering why we are going with Hades and Ares sneezed at the time Kratos name was said

"Something wrong Ares" Athena said

"That runt of yours Poseidon is talking about Kratos, every time (he sneezed) his name is said I sneeze" Ares said

"So, why do you hate Kratos, its not like you love him" Zeus adds smirking.

"Hey I had one night stand with him and that was it. A year later I found out he had a son. It was mine. The kid didn't even make it to camp died when he was 14 and what killed him was sex" Ares added

Every god laughed and sighed at what Ares said.

Poseidon sighs "Ares get a grip, Percy and his friend don't even know who Kratos is I bet Hades is scarring them with that story of how Kratos killed many gods during the titan war years ago" Poseidon adds sighing.

Ares Sneezed again "Fine, but If some one says his name one more time I'm making a war that someone will not win" Ares said glaring at the gods.

They sighed and noded

1-2-3

We head to the underworld and make said items

Wolf Claw and Shadow Wolf becomes Demon Wolf Claw and Demon Wolf of Darkness. Anaklusmos Of Fate becomes Anaklusmos Of Judgement. Piercing Fang becomes Demon Fang and The pendent is spit in two and becomes a bracelet.

We put it on grab the items and hand the rest of said bones to Hades. We leave and say our good buys.

We head to camp half blood. We get there and spiders come out of know where and attack us. We take them on and kill each and every one.

"Why would she be Mark of Athena?" I say looking at Percy.

"Hm Mark of Athena... Wasn't that something happen years ago to Athena and she can't remember and she sends her wisest kid to find what was lost, but each time said kid dies and no one know why. Athena Statue right" Percy said.

A girl with Stormy grey eyes and a dagger looked at us then she said "Chiron there here and they just took out spiders giant ones to be exact" the girl said.

"So they find them self's here, but why would spiders attack you Percy, your not a Son of Athena" Chiron said.

"No, but she is my great Aunt Even though I'm a son of Poseidon and we are both related to Athena and Poseidon" Percy said.

"Perseus Davis Jackson" The girl said

"Yes" Percy adds

"Then that explains your eyes, how you got mad and they went went like that" The girl said

Chiron sighs "Annabeth Chase. Daughter to Athena" He adds

"Hi" we added

"As for your friend, Poseidon is related to him because of Perseus Davis Jackson and Adam Strak they had a son or daughter who then had your fathers mom who was both a daughter to Athena and Poseidon and your father was unclaimed as well" Annabeth said

"Question wouldn't I be related to Hades as well? Adam Strak was his son?" I add

"Hmm maybe I don't know how far your genes go but you might" Annabeth adds

Chiron sighs "Hm. He might be right. As for the spiders that still is weird that she would attack a non Athena kid" Chiron added

I sigh and Percy does as well we get shown around camp. People started asking questions and Chiron told them all will happen at a later time

A few days later. We got training done among other things the camp heard our story from Chiron and we mostly keep to our selves. Annabeth came buy and want to know why we were not talking with anyone we told her we want to wait to capture the flag to do so she just nodded and went on her day

TBC in Ch2 Capture the Flag and Surprises


End file.
